As coisas importantes
by Saky-Moon
Summary: As coisas que são importantes para nós... Nunca são esquecidas [U.A][SasuSaku e NaruOCC]


**Sinopse:**

**Disclaimer: **Lá estava eu e a Tsunade-sama em Nova York, até que ela resolve apostar os meus direitos autorais em um jogo. E agora, os meus direitos pertencem ao Kishi-sensei ToT

**Aviso: **Rating motivado por... – Palavras baixas, insinuações, etc... (Emoticon também 8D Mas isso não vem ao caso xD)

-

-

**As coisas importantes**

**Prólogo**

O caminho de um shinobi sempre estará repleto de surpresas e armadilhas e por isso desde muito cedo, na escola de ninjas, cada um deles é preparado para antever e evitá-las.

Entretanto, nem mesmo o melhor e mais habilidoso ninja está livre de ser capturado pelos inimigos e, por conseqüência, o terror das torturas iminentes.

Seja em busca de informações confidenciais ou pelo simples prazer do inimigo sádico, os torturadores sabem como fazer a pessoa mais forte desejar ser envolto pelo libertador abraço da morte, ansiando por esta benção que parecerá nunca chegar.

**_Esse é um dos riscos do caminho que escolhemos. A vida de um Shinobi não é e nunca será fácil, este não é um caminho para fracos._**

-

-

(Agora as Kunoichis…)

Engraçado como crescem condicionadas por uma mentira, sofrendo uma espécie de lavagem cerebral por anos a fio onde são forçadas a escutar que as kunoichis são inferiores aos shinobis porque são fracas e muitas vezes, inúteis.

As Kunoichis precisam acordar dessa mentira e descobrir que é preciso ser muito forte para ser uma kunoichi.

É preciso ser melhor que os shinobis para poder ser respeitada como uma igual... Creio que ninguém teria coragem de dizer a uma Hokage que ela é fraca e inapta…

-

-

Por que é tão difícil para os shinobis admitirem que também tem as mesmas fraquezas, medos e anseios que as Kunoichis?

Shinobis também choram.

Nos todos somos feitos de carne e osso, amamos, odiamos, sorrimos, choramos... A única diferença entre eles, é que as mulheres não têm vergonha de admitir seus sentimentos ou fraquezas.

Talvez, no fundo, essa sensibilidade seja realmente uma fraqueza... Mas, talvez, seja essa fraqueza que faz com que nós nos tornemos mais forte.

Umas sensibilidades que faz com que, alguns Shinobis, enxerguem além dos véus de ilusões e mentiras e nos permita desabrochar e reconhecer nossa própria força.

-

-

(Voltando aos Shinobis em geral)

Os Shinobis já controlaram o mundo através de suas ações e medidas subversivas.

Mesmo agora, embora o mundo esteja em paz, eles continuam a lutar pelo bem de suas nações e do próximo.

E, dentro da Vila Oculta de Konoha no País do Fogo, existem muitos jovens shinobis que sonham em serem heróis...

-

-

Jovens determinados a ter força, não somente pelo bem próprio, mas também para proteger aqueles que são importantes.

Assim como existem Shinobis que lutam pelo bem, existem aqueles que lutam por si próprios.

-

-

Shinobis que foram dominados pela ganância, pela sede de poder, que hoje vivem isolados de tudo que ocorre em volta deles.

Dominados pela ganância de ser os melhores, para poder dizer:

'Você está me vendo?' E a pessoa com problema de visão irá confirmar, mas como se acham superior não vão responder do jeito que um Shinobi responderia.

Ao invés de 'Que bom' ou 'Graças a deus, me preocupei com você!', eles responderiam simplesmente:

'Que coisa triste, um inútil está me vendo, perda de tempo para mim'

-

-

Shinobis dominados pela sede de poder, sede de vingança, o que os motiva a uma desgraça ainda maior, uma desgraça que não é visível para eles.

Uma das maiores desgraças que um Shinobi pode presenciar, não pode ser notada…

Por egoísmo, por ignorância… Ou até mesmo…

Por vontade própria.

-

-

Dentre os sofrimentos que essa ganância produz, estão à inimizade, a perda, a dor…

Acima de tudo a fraqueza.

-

-

Ser um Shinobi não é, e nunca será ter apenas habilidades.

Ser um Shinobi é quase indescritível, é preciso sentir na pele, para saber o tanto de responsabilidade que carregam.

Mais uma descrição indispensável… Se dá ao fato de que ser um Shinobi…

É ter consciência do seu próprio ato… Tanto antes, como na hora de agir…

-

-

Shinobis que abandonam tudo somente pensando em sim próprios, nunca são, e nunca vão ser verdadeiros Shinobis.

Dentre eles eu posso citar um…

Um que trouxe infelicidade para aqueles que se preocupava com ele… Aqueles que gostavam dele…

Tanto como irmão… Até algo mais…

-

-

Um Shinobi que foi dominado pela antipatia e pelo egoísmo…

Um Shinobi ganancioso que mesmo tendo sua capacidade própria, sua consciência de Shinobi.

Não pensou na hora de agir…

-

-

Ele que se acha forte o suficiente para se mostrar superior, não passa de um dependente dos outros…

Por que ele nunca foi e nunca será um verdadeiro Shinobi…

-

-

O nome de um dos mais gananciosos Shinobis que já existiram… Que matou o 'mestre ganancioso'.

Talvez vocês entendam aquela frase… 'Tal pai, Tal filho'… Que aqui é usada como… 'Tal mestre… Tal pupilo'.

-

-

E para vocês eu cito o nome…

Do vingador de Konoha…

Uchiha Sasuke…

**Continua…**

**N/A: **_Oeee Minna! Sei que vocês devem estar me odiando! _

_Muitas pessoas vão odiar o Sasuke, mas relaxem… Ele vai ficar diferente depois!_

_Seria muito pedir que deixassem reviews?_

_Elogiando, xingando, concertando!_

_Por favor, eu necessito da opinião alheia ò.óV_

_Obrigada a todos,_

_**Saky-Moon**_


End file.
